Rise of Evil
by Little Miss Marker
Summary: Twenty mutants gather under the safe haven known as the institute. At first, it's just to protect them against what the world could do, but when a crazed man with an unusual power joins the brotherhood ... /rest inside\ The first in my 'New Mutant' seires
1. Summer Fun

Summary; Twenty mutants gather under the safe haven known as the institute. At first, it's just to protect them against what the world could do, but when a crazed man with an unusual power joins the brotherhood, it quickly becomes a fight for servival... Will the X-men be able to stop him in time, or will the world be no more?

* * *

This is a total AU story, because one, I haven't seen the show in a really long time, though I used to watch it all the time, so I remember a lot, and two, I haven't seen the last half of the last season (save a few episodes here and there), so I don't know what happened in the end… so, this is just going to be a total AU. And I mean **total AU! **

* * *

**Chapter One;  
Summer Fun**

It was a peaceful day at the institute. The brotherhood was staying quiet, which meant that the students were pretty much free to do as they wanted. Provided, it was within the rules of … everything. So young Amara Aquilla decided that she would go and sit by the pool. Summer was almost upon them, meaning most students would probably be going back home… but Amara was to stay at school; it would be much to long of a ride for the young girl. Sure, she wanted to go see her father, and her old friends. But she knew that she knew they'd be asking questions. And with every that that was going on lately, she clearly didn't need people breathing down her back, asking her annoying questions. Plus, she'd gotten used to things in civilization, and going back now would just confuse her.

So, with a smile on her face, Amara made her way to the pool. She was wearing a long, light pink shirt that came down to her knees, over a one piece bright red bathing suit with bright orange floral designs, and black flip-flops. Of course, she had no intention of actually getting into the water, but knowing some of the students at school… it helped to be prepared. Finally, she made it to the pool, only to notice that there was someone already there. Sam Guthrie was sitting on one of the beach chairs, clearly focusing on something in the sky. Amara quickly occupied the chair next to him, and looked up at the sky. "What are you looking at, Sam?" she asked, causing the young boy to jump. Apparently, he was in too deep of thought to notice Amara walk up and sit down.

"Oh, Hey Amara … didn't hear you come by … I was just thinking about… home." Amara nodded, and the two friends sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"So…" Sam said awkwardly, clearly trying to change the subject, "… What are you doing over the summer?"

Amara sighed. "Not much. Just staying at the Institute."

"Really?" Amara nodded.

"Me too." Amara looked shocked. Sam had been talking about how much he missed his family and friends, and that he was looking forward to going home, back to Kentucky. Sam gave a chuckle.

"Ma called a few days ago; said things were pretty bad down there. Didn't give any specifics though. Just said she didn't want me comin' home."

"Oh…" Amara sighed. "

But hey," he replied with his trademark goofy smile, "at least we can wreak some serious havoc this summer!" The two friends laughed together, and again it was silent.

"CANNONBALL!" Bobby shrieked as he ran and jumped into the pool, causing a huge wave to rise, splashing the two friends as they sat. Just like that, people came rushing into the pool. Amara shook her head.

"I was hoping to find some quiet." She told Sam. "

Yeah, me too… you wanna go somewhere?" "Where?" "I dunno, anywhere."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, why not?" Amara sat there, thinking if it was such a good idea, but hey, what harm could be done? Sam was, after all one of her best friends.

"Sure. Why not." She finally replied, smiling, and the two friends were off to find a quieter place to talk and relax.

**_IIII_**

Summer had started a month ago, and the institute seemed bare and boring with out the normal bustling of people. Sure, there were a few people still there, but it certainly wasn't the same. Amara sighed as she threw off the covers. She looked at her clock; it read '7:30' Breakfast was always at seven, and ending at eight. Amara threw her legs off the bed, and quickly got up. She didn't care about getting dress; Everyone at the institute knew that she hated getting up early. So, off she went to the kitchen, in light pink flannel bottoms, and a matching tank-top shirt. She soon walked into the kitchen, and noticed that everyone who stayed at the institute was sitting already there, and pretty much everyone was still in their pajamas. Jean (who, strangely, was wearing the same thing as Amara, only in light blue) and Scott (wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt) were sitting at one end of the table, across from each other, talking about something or another. Kurt (in a white shirt, and olive green pants), was sitting next to Jean, scarfing down his cereal, while Rouge (in black shorts and a black t-shirt, also wearing gloves), who was sitting across from him, and next to Scott, was making rude comments. Sitting next to them were Sam (light blue shirt and red shorts), and Roberto (red shirt, and orange shorts), just minding their own business, eating their cereal, and Logan was leaning against the counter, wearing his regular biker stuff. "Mornin' Sunshine." Sam said as Amara took a seat next to him. She just glared at him and gave a smile. She grabbed a piece of toast, then turned to Roberto.

"So," Amara said, taking a large bite out of her toast, "have you talked to your dad yet?"

The young Brazilian shook his head. "No, and I don't think I am any time soon." Amara nodded.

_Roberto, Sam, Amara. Please get dressed. Then report to my office as fast as possible. _

Amara jumped a little as she heard the Professor's voice inside her head. After a little more then a year of this; and Amara still wasn't used to it. She looked over at Sam, who just shrugged.

"We've got to go," Roberto said to the others as they gave the three young mutants questioning looks.

"What do you think the Professor wants us for?" Amara asked as the three were walking down the halls.

"Don't know." Sam replied. The three friends walked silently together, until the friends made it up the stairs, and Amara went her separate way to the girl's dorms. She walked over to her door, opening in, revealing the bare room. Amara let out a sigh as she walked over to her dresser. Things certainly were different without Tabitha around. As much as the trouble maker teased and annoyed Amara, which she did quite often, the girl was still her best friend, and things were much quieter with out her. Amara slid on some cloths, then quickly walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she made her way over to the boys room. The two were patiently waiting for at the door, and the three friends made their way to the Professor's office, questions arising in all of their minds. Finally, the three friends made it to the office, and before any of them could knock, a voice was heard.

"Come in." The three friends slowly walked in, and waited for further instructions from the Professor.

"You all are probably wondering why I asked you three to come this morning." Xavier, who had been looking out the window, turned around to face the three students. "Well, it turns out we have a new mutant that we must get to, before the Brotherhood…"

The three students looked at the Professor in a state of shock.

"But… but why do you want us to go?" Roberto asked.

"Why not Jean, or Scott? I mean, there still here…" Sam replied. Lost for words, Amara just nodded, to emphases what was said. The professor just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"You and your powers are maturing greatly; it's time to broaden your horizons. Jean and Scott will not be around her forever… we need others, like you, to help." The Professor looked deep into the eyes of each of his students, before he continued.

"Of course, if you're not up to the challenge, you're welcome to stay here." No, Amara wouldn't do it. being off the ground had always been a problem for her; and flying was something she liked very little. But the look the Professor was giving; she had never seen anything like it. Her seemed genuinely scared, and worried. Very worried. Like there was something he wasn't telling any of them... Amara squinted, like if she did that, maybe she'd find the answer... But of course, maybe there wasn't something worth looking for. Maybe he just thought that the three of them couldn't do it. Maybe he thought that it was a mistake to ask them.

"No," Amara said. "I want to do it." _To prove that I can._ The Professor smiled.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Amara, but if you must..."

"Well, I certainly can't let Amara go alone," Sam replied with a cheeky grin, "She'd kill her self!"

Amara elbowed Sam hard in the ribs.

" Well, then I can't let those two have ALL the fun!" Roberto replied. The Professor smiled, looking at the three young mutants. "Alright then. Logan will accompany you, and pilot the X-Jet. You're stop; London."

* * *

In this story, no one knows that they're mutants or anything like that… it doesn't go well with my story, and I sort of have an idea for people finding out about the mutants. Also, the only way rouge can absorb peoples powers and such is through her hands; not her whole body. Hope you enjoy it...

* * *


	2. Going Home

Okay, so here are all the ages for the cannon characters in my story.

Jean, Scott; **nineteen/out of high school**

Rouge, Wanda, Pietro, Lance; **senior**

Kitty, Kurt; **junior**

Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Tabitha; **sophomore**

Jamie; **freshman**

All of the new characters added to this will be in their freshman year as well, unless stated otherwise. If I left out any characters, please, let me know, and I'll add them to the list.

* * *

**Chapter Two;  
Going Home...**

It was a nice part of town; it looked like a neighborhood from the movies. Perfect houses, beautiful gardens surrounded the homes, and many children were out in the yard, playing with one another. It was hard to believe that there would be anything… strange about it, but yet, that's the exact reason that Logan, Sam, Amara, and Roberto were there.

"I can definitely smell her," Logan said as the four walked down the streets. 'Her' being the mutant they were suppose to be getting. All the houses looked the same, and Amara couldn't tell if they were going in circles or not. Finally, Logan sniffed the air and stopped, causing the three young mutants to join. It was a simple house, much like the others, white rock stone walls, with a wooden door and matching roof.

"This is it," Logan grumbled. Amara knocked quietly on the door, and the mutants waited.

"Hello…" a sweet, older woman answered the door, her brown hair pulled into a bun that was sitting on the top of her head. An apron was tied around her waist, and flower was all over her body. Her eyes were filled with happiness.

"Hello, is Imogene (1) Bennett here at the moment?" Amara asked politely.

"No... I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name..." The woman said softly. She gave a smile only a real idiot would think real, and she started to close the door.

"Wait a minute..." Logan growled, putting his boot in the doorway, preventing it to be closed any further. He stuck his head in, and sniffed the air. He gave a menacing look towards The older woman, and stuck out his fist.

"I'm warning you lady," he said, retracting his claws, "I smell somethin in this house. If she really is here, I'm goin to--"

"LOGAN!" It was suppose to sound rather surprised, but the way Amara said it, it sounded more like she was scolding him. Logan muttered something under his breath, and the claws went away. The woman, in shock, stood in horror as she stared at Logan.

"Sh... Sh... She's upstairs. In her room. Go up the stairs, and to the right. All the way down the hallway, and you'll find it." Logan pushed the door open, and made his way through the house, the younger mutants quickly following behind. A young man popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Who was that, Dianna?"

"Just some friends of Genie's (2), David. Nothing to worry about..."

**_III_**

**IMOGENE'S P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHOOOOO!"

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I mean, just the other day, I was a perfectly normal human, living a perfectly normal life, and now... "Bless you." I looked up, and saw... well, me, sitting at the edge of my bed, patting me on the leg. It had been like this all morning. I had woken up with a cold, and then I sneezed. That was it, a simple sneeze, and now there are four me, talking to one another, and I have no idea how to go back to being just one me. When Mum found out, god, was she freaked. Locked me up in my room; only allowing Dad and Davie to come look at how big of a freak I was. I was scared. I'll tell you that, and I had no idea what was happening.

All of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door. "uhhh..." I panicked. What if it was a friend from school? They couldn't see me like this. There was no way ANYONE would want to be friends with me! 'go into the closet,' I quickly mouthed to the duplicates, and all three of them walked into the closet, and shut the door.

"Yeah?" I said when the duplicates were safely hidden in my closet. The door opened, revealing some kids that I had never seen before, and an older man with them. They were all wearing strange suits, with 'X's on them. "Who are you?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I was very defensive, and these people were total strangers. What if they had seen through the window, and now were here to abuse me, and call me names?

A young girl, looking to be about my age, maybe a little older, walked up and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm Amara," she said, smiling, "And these are my friends. We want to help." Help? Yeah right, they probably wanted to poke at me with sticks, and cut me open to experiment with. No way in hell was I allowing any one to do that to me. "Help me with what...?" Maybe they'd figure out they go the wrong person; maybe they'd leave and, I can go back to living my normal (okay... not so much anymore) life. Before Amara could say anything else, I noticed the big guy sniffing around. I stared at him, awkwardly, and I couldn't figure out what he was doing. "Closet." He said. Oh NO! The duplicates were in there; I couldn't let them see. He started heading for my closet, which was on the other side of my room, but before he could get close enough, I sprang out of bed. "NO!" I shouted, "I mean... no, you don't want to go in there. It's REALLY dirty." The older man gave me a glare that could only be described as deathly. "ACCHHHOO!" A gust of wind shot the door down, taking me with it; revealing the other three standing in the closet. Damn it.

I looked over at the three, and they didn't seem scared, or nervous, or mad, or anything. They looked understanding, like this kind of thing was … normal for them. "We came to invite you to our school. Xavier's Institute. It's a good school that helps every one like us." Us… that meant she was a mutant too… and so were the other two guys, and the older man. They really were here to help… "When do we leave?"

**END P.O.V.**

**_III_**

"Buy Mum." The real Imogene gave one last quick hug to her mother before heading towards the plane. The young brunette had quickly liked the idea of Xavier's school, and was in a rush to leave. This was a perfect opportunity in her mind, and there was no other solution. Of course, she wasn't to keen about the idea of change; no, that was something she didn't really like, but this was for the better, and she couldn't wait to train.

"Bye Davie!" She said, waving to her little brother as she and her three duplicates entered the ship. She took a seat by the window, while the other duplicates got comfortable themselves. She stared out the widow, looking at the small park. It was the newer one; with plastic slides, and bright blue bridges; it wasn't quite like the old wooden one that was around when she was a kid.

"Hey Imogene!" The young brunette turned her head to find Amara, taking a seat right next to her. "Hey Amara… and please, It's Genie. Imogene is so… bleck." The two girls shared a smile.

"So…" Amara said, sitting down next to the girl. "are you scared?"

Imogene nodded. "Oh yeah!"

"Don't be. Xavier's is a wonderful school. Everyone is so friendly, and the teachers are really nice. You'll like it."

But what if I can't change back?" That question had been lingering in her mind for quite a while. What if she was stuck like that for the rest of her life? Amara gave a sweet smile.

"The Professor works with the new students; helps them get their powers under control. Plus, there's another kid at the school who has similar powers; Jamie, he's about your age. I'm sure he would help you if you ever needed it."

For some reason, Imogene really trusted Amara; she didn't know what it was that made the young fire powered mutant so easy to trust, but there certainly was something there…

"Alright, kids," Logan said, flipping some switches, "We're taking off!"

* * *

(1) pronounced; **IM oh jeen** (2) pronounced; **JEAN-ie**

I know, Imogene's P.O.V. was a little rushed, but I was tired, and… eh, I got nothing. I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like writing a really long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!! _gives puppy dog face._


End file.
